Ieréas ton kelton
by Nina-Gleeks
Summary: Stiles avait toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain, mais si on avait oublié de lui parler des puer Zeus? Et si en fait il était plus puissant que tout ses amis réunit. Et si tout cela l'entraînais dans une histoire sans dessus-dessous avec Derek? Strerek, AU, (lemon plus tard)
1. Chapter 1

Alors bonjour bonjour ^.^! Alors voici la première fanfiction que j'ose publier ./.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser alors si ce prologue vous plaît, laissez moi le savoir et je publierais la suite! Et même si c'est pour me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé laissez moi le savoir :D !

Bon je sais que je dois encore faire des progrès avec l'orthographe mais je fais mon possible! Et puis juste prévenir que non, le lemon ne sera pas avant un long moment et c'est un AU donc j'ai changé quelque détail.

Bref, allez,

ENJOY! 

* * *

Les bras croisée sur son torse Stiles fixait l'homme devant lui. Sa gorge était nouée et il ressentait un certains dégoûts devant cette personne qui semblait plutôt imbus de lui même et ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler pour une énième fois. Il était grand et mince, une tignasse poivrée recouvrait sa tête encadrant se visage sévère aux mâchoires fortes qui ne laissaient passer aucun sentiment, ni positif, ni négatif.

Stiles avait toujours eu une certaine facilité à lire au travers des gens. Le jeune adulte n'aurait su comment l'expliquer. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait porté dans l'âme de ces personnes et pouvait les déchiffrer comme un bouquin. Ça lui paressait si clair quand les gens lui parlaient de leurs problèmes et inquiétudes. Sans même que ces personnes puissent se comprendre eux même, Stiles leur disait comment ils se sentaient. Chaque fois, ils lui souriaient, soulagés que quelqu'un les comprennent enfin. Ils faisaient erreur! Stiles n'avait jamais compris aucune de ces personnes. Ils l'avaient juste senti.

Alors, à ce moment il se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait lire aucune émotion en ce type. C'était comme si quelque chose lui empêchait de lire comme il le voulait. Peut-être que son hyperactivité reprenait le dessus aussi. Combien cela pouvait-il bien faire de jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de cette foutue battisse? Deux? Trois? Dix? Aucune idée.

Depuis son arrivé, Stiles avait été obligé à passer une vingtaines de teste médical, physique, mental, etc. En fait, que faisait-il ici? Il en avait aucune idée. Il y avait eu ces deux hommes qui l'avaient embarqué pendant qu'il réparait sa Jeep. Évidemment, il s'était débâti corps et âme, tous pour ne pas se faire enlever. Un d'eux l'avait frappé à la tête et Stiles s'était évanoui. Il s'était réveillé dans cette foutue chambre au mûr d'un vert menthe à en rendre malade. Dès qu'on avait remarqué son réveil, on l'avait emmené faire leur examen. Stiles avait catégoriquement refusé. Qui savait ce que c'est fou pouvait lui faire? Mais on lui avait expliqué que s'il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait il serait rapidement délivré. Stiles avait immédiatement su que ces gens avait un quelconque rapport avec le surnaturelle. Il l'avait juste su. Sûrement par habitude d'être entouré de garous.

Cet homme devant lui, c'était Levi Parkinson. C'était l'unique information qu'il avait eu le droit.

\- Stiles, nous avons décidé de te laisser une chance. Finit par dire Parkinson de la voix la plus monotone que Stiles n''avait jamais entendu.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Réussi à demander Stiles avec une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

L'homme rit et Stiles ressentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Le plus vieux se leva et alla remplir son verre à l'aide d'une cruche d'eau. Stiles sentait un stresse l'envahir et ne pu retenir sa jambe de gigoter, détestant qu'on le fasse languir.

\- Personne t'a jamais prévenu que quelqu'un viendrait te chercher? Après tout, tu appartient au gouvernement du moment où qu'on voit que tu es quelque chose d'autre qu'un humain.

Stiles ne comprenait aucunement ce que Parkinson insinuait. Le prévenir? Quelqu'un viendrait le chercher? D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, non, on ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose de tel. Stiles se rappelait bien de ces choses bizarres qui se passaient jusqu'à ce que sa mère meurt, de cette dernière lui disant de ne jamais suivre aucun inconnu quand il était petit, ou bien de cet homme qui les avait suivit lui et sa mère n'importe où où ils allaient. Il n'oublierait jamais ces nuits qu'il avait passé à écouter ses parents se disputer.

\- _John, on ne pourra pas les éviter indéfiniment. Je serais peut-être mieux de me rendre..._

\- Jamais! Je n'accepterais jamais que tu serves d'armes pour ces salauds de première classe!

\- Et notre fils dans tout ça!?

Il y avait eu un long silence pesant, les deux mariés se foudroyant du regard. Stiles pouvait sentir tristesse, déception et rage dans l'air. Ce dernier s'était réveillé après avoir entendu sa mère crier. Comme à son habitude, il s'était assis dans la première marche qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussé. Stiles s'était accroché tenacement après le barreau, ne voulant pas démontrer sa présence à ses parents.

\- Je... je le voix, John. Il est exactement comme moi.

\- Tu veux dire... Comment peux-tu en être certaine? Claudia, Stiles n'a même pas sept ans.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Si je me rends, je pourrais éviter qu'il se fasse prendre lui aussi. Tu pourras t'enfuir avec, aller vivre dans une de ces resserves.

Stiles avait retenu des larmes. Quoi? Sa maman voulait l'abandonner? Aussi simplement, comme si son père et lui n'étaient rien de plus que des déchets. Il avait senti son cœur se briser en des milliers de morceaux. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau.

\- Pour quelle raison tu ne viendrais pas avec nous? Ton fils a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Comment veux-tu que j'élève cet enfant tout seul? Tu vas venir avec nous, on... on trouvera un moyen. Ça durera le temps qu'on pourra.

\- Je t'aime tant John.

Stiles n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait entendu à personne. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il avait été question, mais il l'avait su : c'était un tabou.

Quelques temps après, ils avaient déménagé à Beacon Hills. Stiles s'était rapidement fait des amis comme l'avait toujours souhaité Claudia, John était rapidement devenu shérif et Claudia avait essayé toute sorte de métiers. Stiles pouvait se rappeler que ça avait été la plus belle période de sa vie. Elle n'avait durée qu'un an, certes, mais ils avaient tous été si heureux. Sa mère avait décédé l'année qui suivit. Son père avait lentement tomber dans la dépression après cet événement. Ce que Stiles avait entendu cette nuit-là, il n'en avait jamais parlé avec son père. Il avait finit par conclure qu'il parlait tout simplement de son hyperactivité. Ce n'était pas réaliste, il le savait, mais ça faisait moins mal. Parfois, Stiles se demandait si sa mère était toujours vivante, si elle pensait encore à eux. Tant de question qu'il n'avait jamais pu demander à cause de ces fichus tabous.

\- Stiles?

Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder l'inconnu. Il attendait clairement une réponse, mais Stiles n'en avait pas. Quoi dire? Qu'il soupçonnait que la mort de sa mère n'était rien d'autre qu'une escroquerie? Que tous avaient évité de lui dire la vérité, et de ce fait, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien lui parler?

\- Non on ne m'a jamais dit que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher, finit par répondre l'hyperactif.

\- C'est bien ce que je croyais.

Stiles n'ajouta rien. Habituellement, il parlait sans arrêt, mais Parkinson le dégouttait de plus en plus. Il espérait au plus profonds de son être que Scott allait se rendre compte de son absence. Que lui et la meute allait finir par venir le chercher.

\- Allez-vous me tuer? demanda-t-il franchement.

\- Et voilà où tu fais ton choix, Stiles. Sois tu nous aides, sois tu refuses et ta vie s'achève de ce fait.

Stiles ne compris pas vraiment. Il n'était qu'un simple humain. Le seul de sa meute. Pourquoi c'était lui qu'il voudrait? Il n'osa pas demander, attendant la suite.

\- On veut que tu nous remmène Derek Hale.

\- Pourquoi? Et meilleure question, pourquoi moi?

\- Tout simplement parce que tu as le pouvoir de lire au travers des gens. On a remarqué que depuis que tu as été possédé, ton don s'est déclenché à pleine capacité.

\- J'ai pas de don... je suis un simple humain...

Stiles aimait de moins en moins la situation. Cet homme savait beaucoup trop de chose. Déjà, le seul fait qu'il sache qu'il avait été possédé, était de trop.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais si tu te concentrais, tu l'aurais remarqué il y a bien longtemps.

\- Pourquoi vous savez tous ces trucs sur ma vie?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as qu'à obéir.

\- Derek ne m'écoutera jamais. Rit amèrement Stiles

\- Trouves un moyen. Tu as un mois, 31 jours. S'il n'est pas à nos porte le quinze Janvier à minuit, tu seras mort, et Hale en même temps. Si tu informes quelqu'un de cette entente, vous serez mort aussi. Si tu ne dérive que d'un peu de ta mission, vous êtes finit.

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Parkinson se leva, ouvrit la porte et dit de sa voix sans vie: Le décompte commence à partir de demain.

Stiles sortis presque en courant. Quand il fut enfin sorti du bâtiments, l'adolescent respira avec joie l'air fraîche de l'hiver. Il commença à marcher tranquillement, récapitulant ces derniers jours plutôt désastreux. L'hyperactif ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire pour Derek, mais une chose était certaine, il n'allait pas remettre les pieds ici, mort ou vivant.


	2. Chapter 2

31 jours restant

\- Stiles, t'était où putain!? S'écria Scott en voyant son meilleur ami rentrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier ne fut guerre surpris de voir dans la pièce Lydia, Kira, Liam et Malia . Il le fut un peu plus d'y voir Derek et juste à sa vue, il se sentit trembler, les paroles de l'homme revenant dans sa tête; _''Trouves un moyen. Tu as un mois, 31 jours. S'il n'est pas à nos porte le quinze Janvier, tu seras mort, et Hale en même temps. Si tu informes quelqu'un de cette entente, vous serez mort aussi. Si tu ne dérive que d'un peu de ta mission, vous êtes finit.''_

Stiles sera Scott dans ses bras, soulagé d'être en sécurité, du moins, pour le prochain mois.

\- J'ai été rendre visite... à de la famille, finit par répondre Stiles.

\- Tu nous as vraiment inquiété, dit Lydia serrant à son tours Stiles.

-Désolé...

Stiles ne pu s'empêcher d'observer Derek du fond de la pièce. Il parlait avec Liam et ne portait aucunement attention à l'arrivé de Stiles. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? La seul vu de l'adolescent l'énervait. Il était inutile, un fardeau même. Combien de fois avait-il fallu le sauver? On le prenait bien trop en pitié. Comme à ce moment, le cœur de Stiles battait vraiment trop rapidement pour qu'il soit sincère.

Malia s'avança vers Stiles avant de l'embrasser. Il la serra contre lui, heureux de se simple contact. Quand il se décolère, Stiles pu remarquer la subite attention que Derek leurs portait. Ce fut bref, au point que Stiles cru s'imaginer des choses.

-Ça va? demanda Malia l'air interrogé, caressant du revers de la main la joue gelée de Stiles.

\- Oui... j'imagine que je suis juste crevé.

Et encore pire, pourquoi à chaque fois que Derek voyait sa cousine et Stiles avoir ce genre d'approche, il avait juste goût de vomir?

\- Puisque tu es revenu saint et sauf, on devrait tous rester pour la soirée. dit Liam enjoué comme toujours.

\- Pourquoi pas. répondis Stiles autant son manteau et ses bottes, Malia toujours accroché à son coup.

\- Je vous laisse puisque vous avez plus besoin de mon aide. Dit Derek d'un ton grincheux et le regard fixé sur l'extérieur.

Il sorti sans un mots de plus et personne ne fut réellement surpris ou offensé. Pourtant, Stiles avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le loup avait été beaucoup trop sur ses gardes à son goût.

Pendant que tous écoutaient un film dans le salon, Kira et Stiles faisait la vaisselle. Ce dernier hésita à parler de ses supposés ''pouvoir'' à Kira. Après tout, selon Parkinson, c'était le Nogitsune qui avait déclencher son... don?

\- Dit, Kira, si je te dis quelque chose, vas-tu en parler à Scott? demanda Stiles se sentant comme un enfant.

\- J'imagine que non. sourit-elle.

Stiles laissa passer un cours silence réfléchissant à la façons de prononcé ses pensées confuse.

\- Voilà... Apparemment que quand on se fait posséder ça déclencherait des pouvoirs... 

Elle réfléchi tout en essuyant une assiette, laissant comme seul bruit dans la pièce les rires lointain de leurs amis. Kira essaya de se rappeler ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Cette dernière avait insisté pour que sa fille sache toute légende de l'Eurasie.

\- Pas selon les légendes asiatiques...

\- Ah bon... dit Stiles tout de même déçus

\- Mais selon celle grec on pourrait dire que oui.

Ayant finit, les deux jeunes adultes allèrent s'asseoir à la table de la petite cuisine.

\- Selon leurs légendes, il y aurait trois sortes de personne; ceux aux pouvoir, les humains et ceux au don.

\- Les dons et les pouvoirs, ce n'est pas la même chose?

\- Non. rit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Dans la grec antique, on racontait que les dieux avait les pouvoirs et qu'ils avaient le devoir de s'en utiliser. Quant-à ceux qui avait les dons, ils étaient les protecteurs. Ils étaient des humains mais avec des talents de Dieu. On les appelait _puer Zeus,_ ''les enfant de Zeus''. Même s'il naissait avec un don spécifique, si personne ne croyait en eux, il ne pouvait être utilisé. Tu vois, le refus de croire, revient à ne pas exister. Tu ne peux pas aider si tu n'existe pas.

\- Quel genre de talent avait-il? Demanda Stiles réellement intéressé.

\- Tout dépendait de tes parents, ton caractère, ce que Zeus avait décidé de te léguer.

\- Et quelle est le rapport avec le Nogitsune.

\- S'il a été en toi... il a vu que ton âme avait un don... Donc quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, à cru en toi.

Stiles voulait tellement plus savoir. Il se sentait représenté par ce que disait Kira. Il allait demander une autre question quand Scott rentra dans la pièce et embrassa Kira. La jeune femme questionna Stiles du regard. Si c'était toujours tabou. L'hyperactif se contenta d'opiner. Scott ne devait pas savoir... Du moins pas maintenant.

_

Stiles salua rapidement tout le monde et embrassa une dernière fois Malia avant que tous reparte chez sois. Quand Stiles referma enfin la porte, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la douche, ressentant se besoin excessif de se laver, de se débarrasser de cette impression d'être salis.

L'eau chaude coula le long de son corps et il pu enfin sentir ses muscles se détendre. 31 jours. Voilà ce qui lui restait à vivre. Les menaces n'avait pas été jeté en l'air, il allait probablement y passer s'il ne ramenait pas Derek, mais était-il près à sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un d'autre? Non... jamais il n'en serait capable. Il devait trouver une façons de lui faire savoir sans que ''eux'' le sache.

Stiles enroula une serviette autours de sa taille avant de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un message à son père. Lui aussi devait probablement s'inquiéter. Ce dernier l'informa qu'il était partis pour quelques jours faire des formations.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer son absence à son père, il retourna dans sa chambre. Sa fenêtre étant entrouverte, un courant d'air glacial parcouru la pièce. Que faisait-elle ouverte? Personne n'avait rentré dans la pièce depuis plusieurs jours.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte, marchant lentement dans le noir. Celle-ci ne fut à peine fermé quand Stiles ressenti une large main le plaquer contre la porte. Il allait crier quand cette même main imposante vînt se poser sur sa bouche.

L'adolescent fut surpris de découvrir que c'était Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Derek colla sa bouche proche de l'oreille de Stiles. Tellement près, qu'il pu entendre la respiration calme de Derek.

-Calme ton pouls, ils vont remarquer qu'il n'est pas normal. ordonna Derek.

Qui ça? Qui l'observait... oh non pas eux. Stiles essaya de faire ce que lui dit Derek, mais la présence de ce dernier aussi près l'empêcha.

\- Où étais-tu, et pourquoi ces types me suive? demanda Derek toujours d'un ton autoritaire.

Stiles ne pu répondre. La peur le pétrifiait. S'il avouait ce qu'on lui avait ordonné, sa vie serait finit.

Derek tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire comme-ci le pouls élevé de Stiles était normal. Cet abrutis allait tous faire foirer.

Sans aucun avertissement Derek embrassa l'adolescent à pleine bouche. Ce dernier pris par la surprise, se laissa entraîner par la langue agile de Derek. Le loup-garou tira Stiles vers le lit, seul angle où qu'on ne pouvait rien apercevoir depuis l'extérieur. Derek décolla leur lèvre aussitôt et frotta avec dédain son bras contre sa bouche. Quant-à Stiles, il fut encore sur le choque. Derek Hale venait de l'embrasser. C'était quoi cette merde!? Il paniquait de plus en plus. En plus de mourir, la dernière personne qu'il aurait embrassé serait lui!? L'homme qui détestait Stiles plus que tout?

Derek prit un papier avant d'y écrire rapidement quelque chose. La tête de Stiles allait exploser. La seule chose à laquelle qu'il pensait à ce moment c'était qu'il allait vraiment mourir, laissant derrière lui son père, Malia, Scott, la meute...

Derek lui tendis le bouts de papier les sourcils froncés. Stiles commença à le lire, ses mains tremblants de toutes pars.

 _'' Pourquoi nous suivent-ils?''_

Stiles prit à son tours le carnet et le crayon. __

 _'' Je ne sais pas trop... ils veulent ta peau. Ils m'ont donnée comme mission de te ramener à eux dans les 31 prochains jours, sinon ils nous tuent tout les deux.''_

Derek ne fut nullement surprit en lisant le message. Il s'était bien douté que ce jour allait arrivé, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la raison de l'implication de Stiles. Stiles, cet être inférieur inutile. Un pur fardeau à la meute. Il n'avait jamais été pour que ce môme en fasse partit, et maintenant, il était pris à sauver la peau des fesses de l'humain.

Derek ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis renifla l'air. Il pouvait sentir trois personnes. Leurs corps sentaient le stress et la peur à plein nez. Derek pouvait jurer qu'il était des humains. Il en était certain. Le loup ouvra les yeux avant de tirer Stiles par le bras.

\- On doit partir. commença Derek en chuchotant, incertain de si les hommes pouvaient l'entendre ou non.

\- Pourquoi je t'écouterai? rétorqua Stiles en resserrant sa serviette autours de sa taille.

\- Tu veux survivre ou non? Peut importe que je me rends ou non, tu crève. S'ils t'ont choisi, il doit y avoir une raison. Alors, maintenant tu m'écoutes. Habilles toi et on part.

Stiles ne voulait pas l'écouter et encore moins lui obéir. Pourtant, le regard de Derek était tant sévère qu'il ne discuta pas. L'humain se leva donc et alla mettre un jean et une chemise, avant de reprendre le calepin. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche!? Grommela Derek en arrachant le petit carnet des mains de Stiles et de mettre le bout de papier dans sa poche.

\- Je ne vais pas partir sans laisser savoir à Malia et mon père que je vais bien.

-Hors de question. C'est leurs vies qui vont être en danger sinon.

Derek pris la main de Stiles avant de le tirer vers l'escalier. Les deux hommes embarquèrent dans le véhicule de Derek et partir. Stiles accota sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage passée. Quelle journée de merde.


End file.
